<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>How to Care for Danger Noodles by Mudheart7567</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24863692">How to Care for Danger Noodles</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mudheart7567/pseuds/Mudheart7567'>Mudheart7567</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Holdo has chaotic bisexual energy, I wonder if she'll meet any sexy zookeepers, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rey is a uni student, Rose is her roommate, volunteer program, zoo au</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:48:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,609</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24863692</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mudheart7567/pseuds/Mudheart7567</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rey is a university student studying Zoology. As part of her course she volunteers at the local zoo for the Summer to gain some hands-on experience. </p>
<p>And boy does she get some hands-on experience.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Armitage Hux/Rose Tico, Poe Dameron/Finn, Rey/Ben Solo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>A Picture is worth 1000 Words - PL Summer Exchange</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>How to Care for Danger Noodles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebelJediPrincess/gifts">RebelJediPrincess</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>'<i>Dear Miss Rey Kanata,</i></p>
<p>
  <i>Your application for work experience in our volunteer program has been accepted. A meeting with Dr. Amilyn Holdo has been arranged for 9am on June 8th, please bring with you a copy of your application and relevant identification as well as a copy of the letter from your lecturer.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>You will find attached to this email a map of the premises. Dr. Holdo has requested that you meet her in the administration block and it is advised that you arrive fifteen minutes before your interview is due to begin. </i>
</p>
<p><i>Best of luck,<br/>Kaydel Ko Connix<br/>Head of Administration at Takodana Zoo</i>'</p>
<p>Rey's heart rate picked up with excitement, a squeal bubbling up in her throat that she just barely managed to keep down. This wasn't a one-hundred percent guarantee that she would actually <i>get</i> the position but she was fairly confident she would nail that interview. It would be a massive step toward completing her degree and the experience gained would be highly valuable to her career.</p>
<p>"Wha' hasth youw stho exthited?" Her roommate Rose mumbled through a mouthful of toothpaste and a bright pink brush. She must have just gotten out of the shower as both she and her hair were wrapped in towels. </p>
<p>"My application got accepted!" Spinning her laptop on the coffee table to face Rose she offered her friend a beaming smile. "I have an interview with the head honcho on Monday."</p>
<p>A garbled squeal escaped Rose and she held up one finger before rinsing her mouth at the kitchen sink and dabbing her face dry on the corner of her towel. "Hell yeah girl, you've got this!"</p>
<p>"I really hope so," said Rey, looking back at the email open on her laptop screen. "I have a good feeling about this, Rose."</p>
<p>"Are you going to be getting paid for the work you'll be doing?" The apartment wasn't very big and so as they spoke Rose moved about sorting out her clothes for the day. There were only two bedrooms, one bathroom, a kitchen and paper-thin walls but rent was cheap and it was located close to the club they both worked at on weekends. </p>
<p>"Seeing as it's just volunteering, no, but maybe I can make some good impressions and once I complete my degree I could try and apply for actual full-time work there," Rey replied, opening up the email attachment and setting the map to print from their dodgy, old, second-hand printer.</p>
<p>“Well if you meet any hot zookeepers, you be sure to let me know."</p>
<p>"<i>Rose!</i>"</p>
<p>&gt;-(8)====================&gt;</p>
<p>“Please sit, it’s good to finally meet you.” Amilyn Holdo’s office was interesting to say the least. In fact, the word habitat described it much better than office. The walls were painted in fun shades of green, the curtains printed with monkeys and bananas and her desk was littered with plastic figurines of various animals. Everything looked plush and homey, almost nothing like a work environment, and hardly occupied. “Professor Skywalker has told me a lot about you.”</p>
<p>“You know Professor Skywalker?” </p>
<p>"Luke and I go way back, he speaks highly of you." Rey's eyebrows rose. Well, <i>that</i> certainly came as a surprise. Sarcastic, dour, no-nonsense Luke Skywalker had never given the indication that he respected her. Yes, he seemed to tolerate her more so than most of the other students but aside from that he didn't show any favouritism.</p>
<p>She now knew why her teacher had recommended she apply to this program in particular. "He didn't pull any strings did he?" Loathe was she to think she'd be accepted on a good word and some behind the scenes manipulation rather than by her own efforts and merit. </p>
<p>"No strings," replied Dr. Holdo, shaking her head with a knowing smile. "He only mentioned that you'd be applying and that you were one of the top students in his class."</p>
<p>Good, Rey thought to herself. She appreciated a good word but she'd always been independent and preferred to accomplish things herself; she wanted to <i>deserve</i> whatever she worked toward. Never would you catch Rey Kanata depending on someone else to do the work for her.</p>
<p>"I can see you're the type of person who won't allow things to just be handed to her," Holdo continued. "I can respect that."</p>
<p>She slid her note book onto the desk in front of her and placed her reading glasses on the bridge of her nose after giving them a quick wipe. Even the frames of Dr. Holdo's glasses were a whacky and colourful print; a zebra pattern in vibrant shades of green, pink and purple. </p>
<p>"I'll ask you a few questions now if that's okay?"</p>
<p>Rey nodded easily, there was something about the older woman who put her more at ease. She had kind eyes, a warm tone and even though her design and fashion choices were questionable it was actually rather endearing. "Fire away."</p>
<p>"First off, tell me a little bit about yourself Rey." </p>
<p>Where to begin? "Well, I moved here when I was five and my adoptive mother kept a lot of animals, she was always rescuing. As a child I had difficulty talking to people but when it came to our pets I came right out of my shell."</p>
<p>She noted that Dr. Holdo was still listening with interest and so she continued. "Growing up I sort of picked up on my mother's habit of rescuing every creature that needed help and I realised that when I grew up I wanted a profession that allowed me to work with animals. At first I considered being a vet but I quickly realised I wouldn't be able to deal with some of the sad situations that come with that- I mean, I cry when the dog dies in a movie."</p>
<p>That earned her an amused smile and she inwardly patted herself on the back for her attempt at humour. The nerves were starting to return. </p>
<p>"Then when I got a little older I decided to pursue a degree in Zoology. I discovered that I really wanted to become a zookeeper, to help take care of all sorts of strange and wonderful creatures and to help educate the public on them."</p>
<p>"I see," said Dr. Holdo, making notes in her book. Rey hoped that was a good thing. "If you were to be accepted into the volunteer program, is there anything you wouldn't be able to do be it due to health reasons or otherwise?"</p>
<p>"I'm in pretty good shape and a quick learner, I'm sure I could handle just about anything except…"</p>
<p>"Except?" Holdo prompted.</p>
<p>A faint blush rose on Rey's cheeks. It was embarrassing, for someone who wanted to pursue a career in zookeeping. "I'm rather afraid of snakes."</p>
<p>Grinning, Holdo shook her head. "Everybody has their fears, I wouldn't make you handle snakes. I bet if I asked half the employees here to clean the arachnid enclosures they'd turn pale."</p>
<p>That was a relief. </p>
<p>"Do you have a criminal record?"</p>
<p>"Oh, no, my mother would have my head! I'll gladly agree to a background check though."</p>
<p>"I believe you, though protocol demands all employees and volunteers have to have a background check. Don't worry though, the zoo covers the cost." She jotted down a few more things in her book. "Do you work currently, Rey?"</p>
<p>Awkwardly, Rey bit the inside of her lip. She wasn't sure how much she should reveal about her weekend job to her potential new boss. "I do."</p>
<p>"What days?" Oh thank fuck she didn't ask what she did. It wasn't that Rey was ashamed of her job- it was what helped her pay for rent and groceries after all- but she knew there was a bit of a stigma surrounding it. </p>
<p>"Friday and Saturday, I have night-shift both days."</p>
<p>"And your studies? What days do you have classes?"</p>
<p>"Tuesday and Thursday."</p>
<p>"How would you feel about coming in on Mondays and Wednesdays?" There was a look, a glint in the older woman's eyes that Rey found difficult to describe. Thoughtful perhaps? Maybe even a hint of excitement? Whatever it was, it gave Rey hope.</p>
<p>"That'd be perfect."</p>
<p>Taking down the last of her notes, Dr. Holdo closed her book and gave Rey a warm smile. "I think that's sufficient interrogation for now," she teased. "I'll have a chat with my team and you should expect a text within the next forty-eight hours regarding the position. Was there any questions you wanted to ask?"</p>
<p>"If I do get into the program, what sort of things should I expect to be doing?" All sorts of wonderful thoughts filled her head. She could see herself feeding penguins, holding baby orangutans, training exotic birds…</p>
<p>"Oh, a bit of everything I'd imagine. Whatever we need you to do at the time," Dr. Holdo replied. </p>
<p>Everything. That sounded fantastic.</p>
<p>&gt;-(8)====================&gt;</p>
<p>
  <i>Fantastic.</i>
</p>
<p>Rey heaved a sigh as she picked up yet another piece of trash. She was ecstatic really that she'd gotten into the program, her and two others, but this really wasn't what she'd had in mind. At least the other two were in the same boat, each assigned different sections. </p>
<p>She got it, she really did, that cleanliness was an important factor. The task she was doing was just as important as everything else, it was just… well frankly it was rather dull. </p>
<p>By the time she got home she was sweaty, sore, tired and she suspected she might have suffered a touch of sunburn. The shower called her name and as she washed away the day's dirt and grime she wondered when she'd actually get to something a little more exciting.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>